Look After You
by Son Rin
Summary: I was an outcast on my planet. I was looked down upon; it was like I was carrying the Black Plauge. Then he changed everything.. What if Bardock didn't die on planet Vegeta? What if he escaped and was wandering from planet to planet looking for Goku?
1. Chapter 1

Look After You…

**[Disclaimers: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any names in this fanfic!]**

_Chapter 1_

It was a normal day on my planet, Zaion. I was walking through a little village on the northwest side of the planet. The villagers glared at me and kept their distance. I cursed under my breath and looked down. I honestly didn't know why they were so afraid of me. I wasn't mean or powerful. In fact, I was just the opposite. I was shy; I hated drawing attention to myself. I quickly burst into a sprint to get away from their hateful eyes. As I was running, I bumped into someone, knocking them over. "Ah!" I exclaimed. A small child with yellow skin and deep violet eyes was gaping at me in fear. "I'm so sorry!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. A loud gasp sounded from the mob of people. "Eh?" He squeaked, wrenching his hand out of mine. "Don't touch me! I don't want your curse!" I smiled, even as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled as I ran through the crowd, holding the tears back.

The place where I lived was across a river that had raging currents every moment of every day. I jumped easily across. I ran into the cave I called my home. I stopped right at the entrance and cried. "I'm not a bad person…! I'm not! I didn't ask for this stupid curse!" I cried until my sobs became sniffles. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard a strange noise; like screaming. I tried to move, but something was holding me down. I tried to talk, but something was covering my mouth. "Mmmph! Mmm!" They dragged me out of the cave by my hair and threw me into the raging river. As I was being swept away, I saw the villagers accusing eyes. "You have given Chalok your curse! He has been sick ever since you ran into him earlier!" _He's sick…? Because of me…? _

I didn't cry for help. They wouldn't have listened anyway… I let the current take me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The current was pulling me roughly, to and fro. I was choking on the sweet tasting water that once satisfied all my needs; it gave me fish to eat, a place to bathe, and something to quench my thirst on one of the few hot days this planet experienced a year. I tried to grab onto something, but all I felt were slippery rocks. I gasped for air as I was suddenly pulled under. "Agh!" I cried. My foot was caught in something! I reached down and tried to untangle it. I failed. The current thrashed against me so hard that whatever was wrapped around my foot broke. I tried desperately to hold on to something. I felt my body start to fail. _No! No! I can't fall asleep! No! _My mind screamed at me to stay awake. _I can't… _"Uhh…" I mumbled as my eyes closed…

A sharp pain that ran through my body woke me up. I was in a dark place. _Am I dead? Is this the Afterlife…? _I heard something move not too far from where I was lying. I looked up.

A man was sitting on the floor with his head down. _Is he sleeping? Is he dead? Did he bring me here? _I crawled closer to him. He had some strange looking armor on. It was nothing like the loose cloth clothes the people on Zaion wore. (AN: Picture Namekian clothes.) _Wait… What's that wrapped around his waist? _"Ah!" I cried as realization hit me. It was a _tail… _

My own tail quivered under the loose gown I wore. _He is_ _cursed too? _I scooted even closer to him. His tail suddenly glowed and lashed out at me. I ducked out of the way. "Good, little monkey." The man said, getting up and looking down at me. He was handsome. He was tanned and muscular. His hair stuck up at odd angles. He had a scar on his face and a red bandana wrapped around his head. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. My tail wriggled nervously. "Th-thank you for saving me." I stuttered. He shook his head and mumbled, "She must have perished…" He turned away from me. "Fash-. I mean, kid. Take me to get some food." "O-okay." I said. He walked over to the mouth of the cave and rose up into the air. "Well?" He called down to me. "Oh, don't tell me you can't fly?" I shook my head. He sighed and lowered himself back down. "Get on my back." He said. "W-what?" I squeaked. "Get on my back." He repeated, crouching down on one knee. I nervously wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He hovered and flew off. "Tell me where to stop." He said. I nodded.

We flew over lakes, rivers and canyons. _Man, how far did I drift away from civilization? _I saw the top of the historic Rewalda tower and nudged him. "Stop." He dropped down. "Why'd you make me stop, kid?" I gulped. "People on this planet don't fly. You'll draw more attention to us if you fly." He shook his head. "What planet did I land on? I wish I had died with the rest of the Saiyans…" He mumbled as he walked ahead of me. "Saiyans?" I asked. "It's nothing. They're all gone anyway…"

The villagers greeted me the way they always did; with cold stares and dirty remarks. I walked quickly. "Hurry!" I called back to him as I ran ahead. I looked back. He was glaring at everyone. His tail was wiggling, ready to strike someone. I stopped at a nearby tree and picked some fruit dangling from a low branch. "I got the food! Now hurry up, mister!" I cried, waving my hand at him, impatiently. He shook his head, spit on the ground and walked toward me. He kneeled down, let me get on his back and we flew away, to some other part of the planet.

I tossed him a fruit. "What is it?" He asked, examining the strange green fruit with purple spots. "Don't worry! The Graza fruit isn't poisonous. It's sweet." I said, biting into my own piece. He looked at me and nodded, taking a bite. "Mm. Pretty good, little monkey." I blushed. "W-why do you call me little monkey? I'm not a monkey." "You're right." He said. "You're not a monkey, yet you have a tail, just like I do…." I jumped. My tail stiffened. "H-how do you know I have a tail?" He smirked. "You can't try to hide it forever, little monkey…"


End file.
